


The Winner Takes it All

by Lisbeth_Rey



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Canon Related, Childhood, Family, Fanfiction, Gen, Memory, Parents, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_Rey/pseuds/Lisbeth_Rey
Summary: English version of my fanfiction about McGill brothers. A typical "patch to the canon", especially since one of the scenes is taken straight from the series, but it suited my topic.The text was created for the Imaginarium forum, in response to a prompt:Write a text whose main message will be a quote:“When we are happy, we are always good, but when we are good, we are not always happy.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Winner Takes it All

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my brother (he's not like Chuck at all!), who helped me with the translation.

The tall blonde boy walked downstairs and left another box at the floor, adding it to the others. They filled almost the entire hallway. The one he just placed down was signed: “Chuck - Books”. Suddenly, boy’s father approached him, placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Good work, Chuck. We are almost done here, right?", Charles McGill asked, looking at the boxes piled up almost all the way to the ceiling. "Have you helped Jimmy carry his stuff?"

The boy called Chuck frowned slightly.

"James haven’t finished packing yet… His room is still in a mess!"

"I’ll be carrying the boxes to the car, and you go find Jimmy and make him start packing, allright?", his father asked with a calm tone, before reaching over to pick up one of the boxes.

Chuck sighed and nodded, before turning around on his heel. He went around the whole house, yet he couldn’t find his younger brother. He stopped for a moment at the kitchen, hoping to get some help finding Jimmy.

"He was playing outside just a moment ago", answered his mother, Ruth McGill. She was just folding old newspapers around dishes, protecting them from breaking during their moving. She suddenly remembered something. "I think he was hungry, because he ran off with a whole sausage."

The boy raised his brow. Jimmy was skinny, and wasn’t really a glutton. This definitely sounded strange.

"Will you look for him?", Ruth called after Chuck as he walked away.

"Yea, yea.", he mumbled under his nose, leaving through the backdoor. He looked around the backyard, but he couldn’t see his younger brother anywhere.

Chuck walked past the empty greenhouse. He passed the tree with the wooden swing attached. He stopped in front of their little workshop. Soon all those places will turn into memories. His father ran a store, however the business was going poorly. They had to change their house for something smaller and cheaper. Other family members however didn’t seem to mind this as much as he did.

Father and mother thought that as long as they have each other, everything will be alright. Chuck didn’t share their opinion, but he didn’t want to speak up. He was already in high school. He knew it was the matter of years, and he will move out from his parent’s house forever. He had one of the best grades in his school, and he hoped to get a high scholarship, and he’d apply to one of the best universities. That was his plan.

"Jimmy!", he called, crossing his arms on his chest. He was planning to study this afternoon. They won’t finish moving out for a couple of days, and he didn’t want to have a backlog at his school. He couldn’t understand why he always had to babysit that disobedient…

"I’m here."

The silent voice came from behind the workshop. Chuck squinted, then quickly rushed over in the direction of the sound. He walked around the small shed, and there he found Jimmy, who was kneeling next to the green henge. The boy sat on the grass, legs curled up under his chin.

His younger brother had slightly darker hair, his locks delicately falling on his forehead. Chuck noticed that Jimmy’s eyelids are slightly red, as if he’s been crying. Teenager rolled his eyes.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here? You should be packing, not sitting in bushes and doing God knows what. Come back home."

Boy looked up at Chuck, then clutched his small fists.

"I don’t want to move", he muttered, and tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"Jim, we’ve talked about this. We will still be in the same city, just slightly further away. Dad will be closer to his store, it will all be better for us…"

"But I’ll have to leave him!", Jimmy pointed at something hidden under the hedge. Chuck frowned, then crouched to see what was his brother talking about.

He raised his brows, seeing a cream furred puppy, who was eagerly eating the given sausage, or rather finishing his feast. The animal licked its face happily, then looked over at Jimmy. Boy reached out with his hand, and the animal allowed him to pet it.

"Do you think they’ll let me keep him?", Jimmy muttered, then sniffed with his nose. Chuck didn’t answer, thinking about that question. He also reached over to the animal, however it silently barked, and moved it’s maw as if it tried to bite Chuck’s hand. 

Older boy shivered in shock. Jimmy quickly petted the dog again.

"He must be scared of you, since he doesn’t know you."

"I doubt they’ll let you keep him", Chuck mumbled, getting back up to stand straight. "We will have a smaller house. I think it will be too small for us as it is. Leave him alone and go home. You should start packing…"

"But!..."

"No discussion!", Chuck yelled. The dog barked at him, as Jimmy frowned, petted the dog, then turned away, running home, crying under his nose. The animal wanted to run after him, but Chuck swiftly held it down.

"Oh no! You’re not going anywhere!"

He looked into the innocent animal’s eyes, and started to hesitate. He had a thought, however he quickly refused it. No, he couldn’t change his decision. They didn’t have space or the fund to keep this dog, no matter how much it would make Jimmy happy. Someone in this house had to think rationally.

Later that day, Jimmy rushed into the kitchen, while his family was eating dinner. All the important appliances were already packed, leaving only the necessary utensils. James stopped in front of Chuck, his chest raising and falling rapidly.

"Jimmy, where were you gone?", Charles McGill asked, looking at his younger son with a trace of worry. "We were calling you for dinner."

"Where is Gene?", Jimmy jelled, piercing his brother with his eyes. "He should be in the backyard! I can’t find him anywhere!"

"Who is Gene?", Ruth asked, raising her curious gaze at her youngest son.

"I assume you mean that mutt…" - Chuck sighed. "Jimmy brought a puppy to the house. I called where I needed, so you no longer need to worry, James. They will take good care of him."

"But I didn’t even have a chance to talk to mom and dad!", He shouted, tears still shimmering in his eyes. "I didn’t get to ask if we can keep him…"

"I told you, we wouldn’t have enough room", Chuck spoke coldly, reaching over for a glass of orange juice, raising it to his lips.

"Boys, calm down", Charles McGill interrupted, smiling genially. "Chuck, you found a new home for that pup?"

"Exactly", Chuck answered, reciprocating his father’s smile. "I am certain he will be allright there…"

"No way! You’re lying!", Jimmy shouted, hitting the table with his fist.

"Jimmy!", Ruth’s eyes widened, before she turned her eyes to Chuck. "Chuck, why didn’t you talk to us?"

Her older son frowned, looking at his mother with disbelief.

"Mom, are you joking? My decision was correct, what else would you rather do? Allow him to do whatever he wants again?"

Ruth looked over to her husband, seeking help from him

Charles McGill sighed.

"Boys… It’s not really a reason to argue. Jimmy, I bet Chuck wanted what’s good for you..."

"No! He never wants what’s good for me." James looked over at his brother with anger, then swiftly ran out of the kitchen.

Chuck went back to eating his dinner, as if nothing happened.

*

Chuck’s stare was motionless.

Man stared at the sleeping woman without a word. He saw the flow of time at the face of Ruth McGill, time that wasn’t kind for his mother. Gray hair and deep wrinkles along her face made her look nothing like the young, beautiful and full of life woman that she was before. Now life was leaving her body, and Chuck was fully aware of that.

They were in the hospital. Just a moment ago Jimmy left the room. He insisted he would get Chuck something to eat. As always he had to act like a better brother. Even in a moment like this, he couldn’t just be quiet and let Chuck part with his mother in peace. Chuck was irritated by the fact that Jimmy always made so much fuss, pretending to act on his concern for him.If he can’t sit beside his dying mother, he doesn't need to pose like he’s worried for Chuck’s wellbeing, even if Chuck ate almost nothing for the past three days. He didn’t need his care.

As he was left alone with his sleeping mother, he finally freed his emotions. He started sobbing quietly, staring at the still woman. Even if he she wasn’t always the perfect mother, he owed her a lot, and his heart ached at the thought that her time was coming to an end.

Suddenly, possibly because of his silent weeping, the woman woke up. She coughed quietly, and it made Chuck lean in closer. He suddenly felt relief, knowing that his mother’s last moments she’ll spend surrounded by love and care, and he’ll do everything to make her passing away easier.

"Mom? Mom?", Chuck delicately held the woman's arm with both of his hands.

"Jimmy?", She asked with a weak voice, trying to turn her head towards him.

"No, Mom, it’s me Chuck", he answered, caressing her hand, looking at her with solicitude.

"Jimmy…"

Chuck delicately frowned, and his heart, after just speeding up, suddenly slowed down.

"No, Mom, it’s m…"

He was interrupted by the sound of the beeping machinery. It meant only one thing. He thought that that sound would concern him much more. He however felt as if he was beside himself, and in his ears only one word kept ringing: “Jimmy?”. When the nurse entered the room, he almost didn’t notice her presence. To all her questions he answered automatically.

Jimmy came back more than ten minutes later.

Chuck was sitting outside the room, as his younger brother noticed him. He ran over with a bag full of groceries. Jimmy as always was his opposite. He, sitting motionless, answering with a quiet tone. Jimmy, twisting and turning nervously, asking questions loudly.

James finally calmed down, and sat beside his brother. They stayed like that for a moment in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts. Finally Jimmy looked at Chuck.

"Did she wake up? Did she say anything?", he asked quietly, as his eyes were filled with tears.

Chuck hesitated, only for a moment. He knew exactly what he should say. His face didn’t even twitch, his voice didn’t shake, as he quietly answered:

"No."

*

Chuck heard a knock on the door of his Office. After a moment Howard came in, sending his friend his best smile right from the doorstep, like an actor advertising toothpaste.

"Busy with work again?", Man asked, walking over to the desk, placing down a file of documents. Chuck was checking another document, marking chosen fragments with a green marker.

"I have to finish this today. Do you have something new for me?", He asked, reaching over to the papers brought by Howard.

"A couple of new cases I wanted you to take a look at. I also took care of another matter, the one we talked about recently, involving Jimmy. I think you’re right, and we should hire him as a lawyer.", Howard looked at Chuck seriously. He sat at the corner of his desk, and folded his hands together. "I believe he is sharp and smart enough to prove himself in HHM. I bet he will bring in some fresh air, and that’s what we need."

"Yes. Possibly", Chuck muttered, finding in the file the annex to the contract he prepared with Howard. "I am still thinking about this… Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No", Howard shook his head. "It’s not a good idea. It’s a great idea!"

Man laughed, to what Chuck only raised a corner of his lip.

"Yea.. Jimmy surely would learn a lot working with us."

"That’s true", Howard agreed. "Who knows how far he can go? Hey, at your place I would worry if he can surpass his master, after all, he’s your blood!"

Howard laughed again. This no muscle moved on Chuck’s face.

"I have to get back to work", He mumbled, putting the documents aside. "I will sign this and bring it to you. Have you talked with Jimmy already?"

"Of course not", Howard stood up. "I wanted you to tell him the good news on your own. Now then, I’ll leave you to your work."

As the man walked out, Chuck reached again for the contract prepared for his brother.

He stared for a moment at the position described at the document.

Some time ago he thought that hiring Jimmy as one of the HHM’s lawyers was a good idea. Howard instantly agreed to it, and wanted to do his best to help make it happen. However with every passing day Chuck started to doubt his own plan.

He still couldn’t bear the fact that Jimmy really decided to apply to a law school, behind his back. What’s more, it was an internet course at University of American Samoa… Chuck honestly doubted that James would make a good lawyer. He didn’t seem like an honest person. He didn’t have the knack for it. To Chuck he looked more like a suspicious type that could be found by a strange truck late in the evening, than a man spending his days in the office, wearing elegant suits.

And yet some time ago he thought he should do something for his younger brother. He thought he could reach out with a kind gesture. He wasn’t sure himself where that belief came from.

Especially right now.

While he was looking at the ready document, he realized that it cannot work out. His brother will never be a true lawyer, there was no chance. He couldn’t give him a head start, using his position at the company. He achieved everything on his own, with no help. If Jimmy truly wants this, he should climb the ladder of success on his own. He shouldn’t help him skip the required steps. It wouldn’t be fair!

Even though Chuck deep inside felt that the cause of his reasoning might be completely different, he silenced it.

He got off of his chair and walked to the paper shredder. He placed the document against the machine’s opening, but hesitated for a moment. He knew that this contract would make Jimmy happy. But would he be happy himself?

He inserted a few pages of the document into the shredder, the document that would never see the light of day again. Looking at the blades cutting the paper into thin strips, he felt more and more peace and relief that enveloped his soul like balm.

He walked over to the phone and dialed one of the internal numbers.

"Howard? I just want to inform you that I am changing my mind about Jimmy. Let’s give him some time. Then we will see how he will handle it on his own. I’ll come back to this subject after six months. Thank you. See you around."

Chuck hung up. He went to the window and took a deep breath. He felt much better now.


End file.
